


Criminal Minds

by i_am_narcissus



Category: One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: ;), Criminal Zayn, F/M, M/M, Top Liam, cop Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_narcissus/pseuds/i_am_narcissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn works alone, or at least he used to. At the peak of his career, he gets everything he has ever wanted, he has the dream life, but after one little mistake things get ugly. He'll have to make compromises on his future, economically and romantically. But what do a criminal, a cop and a Starbucks employee have in common? Read to find out. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loooooong chapters. Please enjoy and if you find any typos or a sentence that doesn't make sense tell me about it I tend to write fast and not edit parts after so, yeah. Good reading :)

 

Carefully, he put his black leather gloves on. His hands were sweating like never before. He had to be cautious, extremely cautious, as this was something of high importance, this was the biggest win of his life, this was the chance he had always been waiting for, this was his job, and he was gonna do it right. Besides, he had already been paid. It wasn't something you could give up on and just give the money back, oh no, this was something he had to do at all costs, mainly because he didn't have the heart to do it. After all, he was paid exactly 1,000,000$ for this, in cash. It seemed like the easiest thing in the world when he was told about it. Honestly, the only reason why he accepted the offer were the money. They looked so beautiful when presented in that silver case, all shiny and carefully polished. All of that was so wonderful and hypnotizing, as he had never seen that much money in one place never in his life. He said "yes" almost immediately, impulsively accepting the offer. All he had to do was get something and that's it, others would take care of it after.

He thought of everything that had happened since he took the job, all in one minute, as if after this it would all be over. His entire life flashed before his eyes and he bit his bottom lip. Everything was as silent as the night itself. This was it.  
He reached forward and carefully took it in his hand, the small black box he was ordered to steal. Holding it with one arm close to his chest, his other hand trailed down to his belt, and clicked a tiny button. Instantly, he started moving, being pulled up slowly by a rope tied to his belt. He smiled victoriously. He won, he had it, it was in his hands, the money was all his, he won, he won...

Almost. As he was being pulled up, something fell out of his pocket and crashed straight on to the ground, making what sounded like the loudest noise on the planet. Instinctively he put his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes closed, hoping that no damage was done, that nothing would happen. It didn't. Everything was still the same, still silent.   
He let out a sigh of relief and carelessly chuckled. Immediately all alarms got activated, ringing loudly all over the building. Oh shit.

\- These things are voice activated?!?!?! - he exclaimed in surprise. He had to leave. Now. He clicked the belt button again and again, as if it was going to make it work faster. When he reached the top, he took the belt off and put it in his backpack, along with the black box. He put the ceiling lid in place, strapped his backpack on and crawled his way out of there as fast as he could. Good thing he was skinny, otherwise he wouldn't fit in these tiny vents. 

He could hear loud footsteps below, people running, most likely security guards. He had to leave immediately. Crawling through the same vents he got in, in a few minutes he found the way out. This was it.   
He put the black hood on to cover his face and jumped out of the vent straight into a big room. The first thing he saw was a sign. Engraved on a metallic plate, it was written in capital letters "Floor 28: Main Corridor 4". Two more floors to the top. How could he get there? He looked around thinking of a solution. On the left, an elevator! He smiled victoriously and walked straight into it, pressed the "30" button a couple of times and threw a punch at the tiny camera in the corner, breaking the lens.   
It was kinda weird, to be honest. He stood so calm and collected in the elevator, enjoying the music he often found annoying, while all hell broke loose outside, alarms and guards all over the building, searching for him everywhere. He wondered: what was inside the black box? Was it so important, so valuable, $1,000,000 valuable? The box was small itself. Maybe there were diamonds inside, or a micro card, a USB containing precious files, maybe government data. Anyway, it wasn't his business. His job was done here, well almost.   
The elevator stopped and its doors slid open. The place was dark, really dark. There was nothing there, except from the faint sound of ringing alarms and yelling on the floors below. He stepped out and switched on his flashlight, something he also had on his useful belt. He smiled. His mother gave him that belt as a gift two years ago, of course not for what he was using it, she had no idea. If she knew... Well, she didn't, only that mattered.

The flashlight didn't help much, but it was better than nothing. He managed to find a door, far on the right. It had no doorknob. Instead, it had a valve-like knob, which you had to rotate all the way around to open the door. He did it using the flashlight hand, because there was no way he'd drop that box now. The door was heavy, you had to push it open with your shoulder at full strength, after all, it was a rooftop door. It wouldn't make sense to be otherwise. Finally he walked out of that pitch black, suffocating building. A helicopter was waiting for him nearby, as he and his contractors agreed. He got in quickly and the pilot started the engine.

\- You got it?! - he yelled over the noise.

\- Yeah, I have it, let's go! - he answered.

\- Good job, boy! - the pilot congratulated him and they took off. He could see so many police cars below, people running around in chaos, some TV reporter's vans, cameras, everyone was there, except him.   
"Good job, man", he congratulated himself as the pilot did. He had really outdone himself this time.

***

Four hours later he'd delivered the box and got back to his place, of course after he'd dressed himself in his "normal job" clothes, a Starbucks barista. Pathetic. He smiled at the thought as he swayed the silver case around, that beautiful case. He gripped its handle tightly in his right hand though, giggling all the way to his apartment, a washed out place somewhere in a fucked up neighborhood in New York. He was gonna move out someday eventually, and these money would help him do it. Oh, what a happy day it was. He walked home quietly humming a song to himself, somewhere along the lines of "I'm rich, I'm rich...".  
He put the key in and unlocked the door. He was greeted by an unwelcoming scream:

\- Where the heck were you, Zayn?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2! Enjoy it and please comment your thoughts below!!!!!!!

The sudden yell made him jump.

\- Oh my god, don't ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me.

\- I scared the shit out of you?! I've been worrying my ass all day here for you and you got scared?! Where were you anyway? You promised me something about today, remember?! A promise that you didn't keep?! - she punched him twice on the arm.

\- Ow, ouch, easy, Sel!

\- Don't you "Sel" me! You forgot again, didn't you?

\- I didn't forget, okay? I was just busy. Harry had a huge problem today and he needed me to cover his shift. I couldn't say no, so I stayed.

\- Look, I'm sorry for Harry, but you promised! You could've at least called!

All the tiring events of that day had left Zayn feeling more that exhausted. He'd planned on coming home to a nice cup of tea and then a nice warm bath and that would be it, after that he'd go to bed and sleep the day away. What was it with her anyway? He promised. What did he promise again? Was something about paying rent? Or was he supposed to pick her up from work today? Maybe he'd do the shopping? What did he promise that made her so upset?   
He tried to remember their conversations in hope of finding something. Flashbacks of last week's Friday night flew into his head. They went out for dinner (his treat), they went to that carnival, where he got her that stuffed rainbow bear (she loved it), they drove around town 'til midnight, and then they went to his place, where they did "the nasty" and then he fell asleep. Although, he remembered something she said:

\- Don't forget it again, okay? It's important to me.

\- Yeah, okay, I won't... - he'd murmured as he slowly shut his eyes for the night. What was it?

\- Look, Sel, I'm sorry, I'll make up for it, but now I'm really, really tired. So, please? Can't you let it go this time?

\- It's the fourth time I let it go and you keep doing it again!

This isn't gonna go anywhere. He decided to tone it down a bit. Zayn put the silver case on the ground and walked slowly to her, while she wouldn't shut up for a second. He took a deep breath and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Immediately, she stops. His hands rub her back slowly and gently, as he presses their bodies together.

\- I'm sorry, Sel, for real. Please forgive me, - he said in that wonderful, throaty voice that made her legs feel like jelly. He felt the way her back relaxed, her muscles not so tensed anymore, while she sighed and hugged him back.

\- I know you are. But this has to stop, Zayn. I'm really tired of all this situation.

\- Situation?

\- You apologizing and me forgiving you over and over again.

\- It won't happen again, - he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

\- I know it will so you might as well admit it right now, I mean, what are you, 80 years old? You got the memory of a fish, Zayn, - she laughed, now the whole problem was left behind, - remember, just keep swimming, just keep swimming...

She kept on singing that song from "Nemo", mocking his short memory, while he playfully kissed and bit her neck gently. Soon enough, his hands lowered and grabbed her butt.

\- I touched the butt! - he yelled out the worst pun there could be. She laughed again as her hands went into his hair, messing it up as it was her turn to kiss and tease him.

\- Yeah, you did. But I'm not gonna tolerate this anymore, okay? This was the last time!

\- The last time! - he smirked.

\- The last time, I swear, I'm dead serious! - she yelled.

\- The last time! - he repeated as he got on his knees and gently bit on her inner thigh, the tiny part that escaped from her too-short dress. She moaned.

\- You are not gonna do this, Zayn! Zayn, I swear! Do- Don't...

Her trail of thoughts was cut off by more pleasure, as he pushed up her dress high enough. Selena was a good girl, she was nice, beautiful and smart. They'd been together for three months now. He liked her, but it wasn't something that he'd never felt before.

But she?

Her whole world had only one name plastered everywhere: Zayn Malik. She loved him with every inch of herself. She knew everything about him: what he liked to eat, what he did for fun, what he did for a living, his dreams, his hopes for life, everything he'd ever told her right from the start three months ago, she remembered. She knew he wasn't someone who dedicated himself into relationships, at least not like her. He didn't make her surprises or randomly give her gifts for no reason, like she did. He hardly ever invited her over, she had to come herself. But that was his type and she had accepted it long ago. He loved him so much, he meant the world to her. Maybe it was a rushed feeling, but she couldn't help it. Her heart felt it the second their eyes met, the second she looked into those brown eyes, she fell for him like never before. Had he felt the same?

He said those words so easily, so carelessly, so unaware of their effect, like they were a Starbucks order "I love you" "I love you" "I love you"... She wasn't gonna doubt him, no, she would take his word for granted. For now, Selena would take whatever Zayn was willing to give, nothing more, nothing less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, BUT EXTRA IMPORTANT so read to the end.  
> Zayn wakes up and decides to go see Harry. Later on, he goes to the beach, where he will meet a new character, well, actually TWO new characters. Enjoy.

Selena left his house tomorrow morning, because she had to go to work and also would he, in theory, of course. He was actually going to leave the house today because he had to meet Harry at Starbucks. Before he did that, he was going to have breakfast.   
Zayn made plans in his head as he stepped out of the shower, water still dripping from his body. He dried himself up with a small towel and then he wrapped it around his waist, like he usually did. Then he went to the kitchen and turned the coffeemaker on, put some bread in the toaster and boiled an egg. He sat on the couch in front of the TV, quickly going through the channels. After finding nothing interesting enough to watch, he decided to leave it on the news channel. A white blonde woman was talking about a huge theft that happened yesterday and he couldn't bear to listen. He got up and turned off the coffeemaker, prepared the plate, peeled the shell off the egg and at the exact time the toaster dinged, he realized: she was talking about his theft, the black box he stole. All eyes on the TV he sat down again as he listened carefully.

According to her, the police didn't have any video footage of him personally because he had a mask on so he couldn't be identified. The cops had verified everybody who entered the building that day but none of them were suspects, because the only suspect was this strange guy who only appeared once in the cameras, Zayn. He appeared at the 30th floor on 2:30pm (Zayn wasn't feeling good in the morning so he decided to postpone the whole thing in the afternoon) and never left the building. The suspect left the area by air, according to the eyewitnesses, using an unregistered helicopter. Further investigations would be announced again in another news edition. He laughed and applauded himself.

\- Good job indeed, Zayn.

The victorious smirk didn't leave his face once for the next two hours. Not while he ate breakfast, nor when he drank his coffee, nor when he drove to the Starbucks where Harry worked. Harry was the only friend Zayn had, the only friend who knew about him, only because he'd found out himself. He found the cash and the paperwork in Zayn's house one day. Zayn has a special file where he puts all the paperwork from every job he gets, just in case something happens. Well, Harry found that file. He did the math himself: it was either this, or Zayn was a hitman, and he refused to believe the second one. So Zayn told him. Harry never said anything to anyone, mostly because he was scared of what Zayn or his contractors would do. Honestly, it was the smartest decision Harry ever made.

\- Hi, Harry, - Zayn greeted smiling as he walked in the Starbucks.

\- Oh, hey, - he smiled back, - what's the order today?

\- The usual, you know my taste, - Zayn smiled and leaned on the counter as Harry prepared his drink.

\- So, how are you?

\- I'm doing great, actually. Yesterday was a really good day.

\- I know, it was all over the news, - Harry joked. Zayn laughed.

\- Yeah, I saw it this morning.

\- No suspects, huh? Nice, really nice, Zayn. You're getting really good at this.

\- Yeah man, getting professional. Joining the big league!

\- The big league? Don't be so full of yourself, buddy, - he joked again, - there's a long way to the top.

\- I know, I know, I still got a lot to learn.

\- By the way, I called you like a hundred times yesterday, but you, as usual, didn't answer.

\- I don't know man, I guess I didn't hear it. What's up?

\- Sel stopped by the other day. She seemed really angry though. She wanted to meet you but Isaac covered you up. He told her you went to pick up supplies from the main warehouse. I had to stay under the counter for 30 minutes, she just wouldn't leave!

\- She came here? God, what is up with that woman? She was the same when I got home yesterday, cranky and noisy. She kept on yelling at me about how I forgot something!? If she knew about my job, she wouldn't act like this.

\- Well did you?

\- Did I what?

\- Forget anything, - Harry talked slowly as he chewed a cookie.

\- Honestly, I don't know.

\- What about the dinner? How'd that go?

\- What dinner?

Harry stared at Zayn for what seemed like a century. Eyes wide open, he spoke:

\- Your anniversary dinner, Zayn. She's been talking about it since last week...

Realization sunk deep in his heart. That's what he forgot. Yesterday was their three months and two weeks and two days anniversary. Zayn sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. Who the hell keeps count on these things?!

\- So you forgot. Again, - Harry pointed out.

\- Why is it so necessary to celebrate every week together?! It's a week anniversary, not the Independence Day! - Zayn yelled out and slammed his fists on the counter. Everything went silent as everybody stared at them both. People gave them looks and a guy in the back yelled back "Fuck yeah!".

\- Uh, excuse my friend here, - Harry spoke, - Uh, he hasn't been well lately, so, uh, please, carry on to your business. Soon enough people stopped staring and went back to their stuff. Harry placed Zayn's finished order on the counter.

\- Okay, honestly, how can you not get it? Girls love that stuff. If she's trying to celebrate every week with you, then I guess you're special to her, so live up to it and be a good boyfriend.

\- I know, I just... It's not necessary to spend money every week just so we can show each other we're special. We can do that inside, at my place, just watch a movie or something. Why do I have to bring flowers every week? It's a crime to mother nature!

Harry laughed at his friend's stupid attitude. He really was bad with girls. He had the face, he had the body, but he didn't have the mind. Harry on the other hand was really good in talking with ladies. He was charming and lovely, with those beautiful green eyes that almost glowed when he smiled. The ladies fell for him, sometimes even guys, but that was a part he never explored. He'd never been in a serious relationship because, as Zayn, the master of fake-deep would say, everything was temporary, even them. When the time was right he would settle down eventually, but that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. Zayn took his drink, paid for it and was about to leave when Harry asked:

\- Zayn, can I... ask you something?

\- Yeah.

\- You don't have to answer you know, it's just a question.

\- Harry, just ask me!

\- Okay. Um, here it goes. Uh, how... much did you... like, get... uh...

\- Paid? - Zayn finished his sentence, obviously noticing the unease his friend was in.

\- Yeah. You don't have to answer, I told you. You know what, forget it. It was a stupid question, never mind, I never asked. Forget it, please.

\- Harry, - Zayn spoke. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them, and then signaled him to come closer, close enough that their eyes were only an inch away. He whispered slowly and softly.

\- Harry... One...

\- One?

\- Yes.

\- 1000?

\- No.

\- 100,000???

\- Nope, - Zayn smirked.

\- You... You mean... 1,000,000?

\- Bingo.

Harry shrieked, like literally, he screamed like a little girl. He kept on screaming and jumping up and down like he won the lottery, waving his hands in the air, then he put them on his head and ruffled his curly hair and threw away the bandanna in it. People were looking at them again, and not in a good way. Zayn tried to shush him down but it was impossible.

\- Whoa! Wow, man! I mean, uh, - he cleared his throat and spoke in a cool voice, as if he was laid back about all this,- That's really nice. For you. Yeah. It's cool, I'm cool now. It's over. I'm done.

He bit his lip as he stared at Zayn again. He was going to say something definitely, but apparently he didn't know how to say it. Zayn stared back and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Harry looked around trying to avoid Zayn's face, because otherwise something else would come out of his big, loud mouth, something he would most likely regret in the future, something he wanted to stay out of at all costs. But he just couldn't.

\- What was it? - he asked in a chilled voice.

\- What was what?- ZAyn asked as he took a sip of his drink.

\- The thing.

\- Harry, will you please stop asking me three word questions and get straight to the point?!

\- I'm sorry, okay... - he paused and thought about what he was gonna say, - What did you... take... exactly?

\- You mean yesterday?

\- Yeah, - he breathed out.

\- I don't know.

Harry gave him a confused look.

\- What do you mean "I don't know"?

\- I have no idea.

\- So you took it without asking what it was? You literally have no idea?

\- Nope. Nothing.

Zayn answered coolly as if he hadn't made international news yesterday, as if he stole an apple from a grocery store and that's all, no big deal. The thing he stole had to be important, otherwise why would it be all over the news? It was all over the world now, police everywhere had been notified about this and any suspicious package had to be checked at all airports. Truth is, Zayn didn't give a fuck. He did it, he took the money and where the black box went wasn't his business, not anymore. Harry found that weird. He should've at least asked what the box was, just out of curiosity. Harry would've. Maybe that's why he could never be like him. He'd wander off somewhere else and forget all about his mission. After all, curiosity killed the cat.

After a while, Zayn took the drink and left. It was sunny and warm and he felt like going to the beach. So he went home, changed into his trunks, a white shirt and put his dark Ray Bans on. He drove to the place and sat in one of the bars nearby.   
The scenery was beautiful: the blue sea, shining sand, wonderful sky full of fluffy white clouds. It was the perfect day.   
He bought a bottle of water and decided to take a walk along the shore. It seemed that, just like him, many others had felt the same way about going to the beach. People walked down the dock, roller skated, sunbathed and went swimming. The place was full of life.

Zayn decided to sit somewhere on the sand and put the bottle nearby. It felt nice, being under the sun, no worries in his head. He got distracted while gazing into the horizon. Zayn was now economically settled for life, well, a normal life. If he wanted he could retire that second and he'd be alright. But the thing was that he didn't want to quit now. Eventually he would have to stop this "job". Maybe he'd advance into the big leagues and, why not, have others working for him. He would no longer be his own man, he would have kids and a wife to look after. But that was going to happen in, like, a century in the future, so in wasn't anything to worry about now. All he had to do now was relax, enjoy the sun and plan his upcoming vacations. This time he'd go alone, or maybe he would take Harry with him. One thing was sure: Selena wasn't going to be part of it, he wouldn't even tell her, for two obvious reasons: one, she would question the whole thing and who paid for it, because normally a Starbucks employee can't afford where he was planning to go and of course, Zayn couldn't tell her the truth. Second, she would ruin his holidays with her overreactions and her ridiculous jealousy. Selena was jealous of everything that breathed the same air as Zayn. Okay, Zayn was gorgeous, but he had never given her any reason to think he wasn't loyal. He liked her, but he wasn't going to end up giving her explanations for everything he did. So, it was for the better.

He fell back and laid on the sand. Where should he go? Hawaii maybe. Europe, he always wanted to go to Europe, London, oh how he loved London, Paris, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, everywhere. New Caledonia. Johannesburg. Istanbul...

As he counted all the cities he had to visit before he turned 50, he felt something wet on his face. Something like... A lick???

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn meets somebody special at the beach with whom he will spend the entire day. Enjoy :)

\- Wha-what is this???

A dog repeatedly licked him and wagged his tail around happily. Zayn tried to stop him from licking, but it was useless. The dog loved him, so he loved him back. He scratched his tiny head and cuddled him as if the dog was his. The creature was so precious! All black with two white spots over his eyes, as if they were eyebrows. White legs, white belly and mouth, extra fluffy, tiny nose, smart eyes and big pointy ears, almost fox-looking. He was lovely.

\- Loki! Loki, boy, what are you doing?! Come here, - a tall man got him by the collar and dragged him off Zayn, - I'm so sorry. I hope he didn't bother you, - the man apologized. Zayn immediately noticed an accent, a British accent.

\- No, it's okay, it's okay,- Zayn said and got up, shaking off sand from his pants, the sun temporarily blinding him. He couldn't see the man's face clearly.

\- He doesn't usually do this but he seems to really like you, unlike some other people,- he yelled the second part to the dog, as if he was scolding Loki.

\- Yeah, I noticed. Nice fella, - he leaned and pat Loki's head, and he obviously enjoyed it. The dog walked to him and cuddled on Zayn, - Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?! You are! Yes, you are! - he kept on gushing over the puppy. Well who wouldn't? It's a dog, it's adorable. Zayn actually used to have a couple of pets back at his parents' house, mostly dogs. He was used to this kind of treatment and he loved it, he loved animals with all his heart. He had wanted to adopt a puppy a while ago, but Selena convinced him to do otherwise.

-Okay, okay, that's enough,- the man smiled. Zayn could now see his face clearly.

The man was actually in his twenties, or he appeared so. White, brown hair, brown eyes,a round face, nothing about him stood out. But there was something about him, something made Zayn like him immediately . When he smiled, Zayn noticed the way his eyes almost... sparkled? Like a Disney princess? Is that even humanely possible?

\- I'm Zayn, - he introduced himself and smiled.

\- Liam, - the boy smiled back and shook his hand. Warm hands, warm eyes. They kept on staring at each other for a while, like two idiots.

The only thing Liam was wearing were swimming trunks and a loose tank top, like, overly loose. You could see his bare chest in that thing. He was actually much bigger than Zayn as a body. His shoulders were wider and broad, muscular, he probably had a solid 6 pack, while Zayn's tummy was flat as a wall compared to his. Strong arms, a couple of tattoos. Huh, five arrows pointing in one direction, a couple of roses, some writing (maybe lyrics) and an eagle. A scar on his chest. It looked new, like it was made recently. Maybe Loki did it. He actually mentioned something about Loki not behaving. Maybe this was what he meant. Does he work for Abercrombie & Fitch? He's got the shape for that. He was smiling. So he liked Zayn. Did he like Zayn? Zayn was smiling too.

"Oh my God, I must look like an idiot right now. Zayn, stop it. Stop smiling. Why is he smiling? Ugh, I'll stop, I'll stop. Why are his eyes doing that? How???"

A flying frisbee smacks Zayn on the head and knocks him on the ground.

\- Oh my God, what the hell?! Zayn, are you okay? - Liam fell on his knees and shook him a bit by his shoulders, - Can you hear me?! Zayn?!

\- I'm okay, I'm okay, I think. I'm fine, - Zayn said and touched the place where the disc hit him. He winced. It was already swollen and bumpy and it hurt like hell. He could feel his entire head pulsing at once. Great, just great.

\- I'm not quite sure, you should get that checked. Here, I'll help you, - Liam said and offered Zayn his hand. He took it and pushed himself on his feet.

\- I'm fine, really. See? - he tried his best at smiling, to prove Liam he was okay. He failed. What came out instead was a lame, weird face, and his smile was more like he was showing Liam his teeth.

\- Uh, I'm not convinced, - Liam was obviously weirded out. This was it. Zayn promised himself to never leave the house again.

\- No, you don't have to, I'm fi-

\- Zayn, I insist.

The sudden stubborn attitude Liam was showing towards him kinda left Zayn speechless. He couldn't object, he couldn't say anything. He wanted to decline, he was okay, even though he was slightly dizzy, but overall everything was fine. He breathed deeply, gathered all his strength to be a man and deny the offer, but all that came out was a soft, powerless:

\- Okay...  
"Really? Really, Zayn? That's your best shot?!"

\- Good. Let's take my car, - Liam smiled and put his hand on Zayn's back, guiding him the way. Zayn followed silently as they left the beach and walked to the parking lot. Liam pointed to his car: a black, shiny Range Rover, parked right next to Zayn's shitty car.

\- That's your car?! - Zayn exclaimed as he rubbed his head with one hand.

\- Yeah, you like it?  
Zayn remembered the moment when he got out of his car earlier today and saw the Range Rover. In his head he made plans to use the money he'd earned to buy another one, a better car, which's paint hadn't worn off, a car he didn't turn off in the middle of nowhere, a car that didn't embarrass him when people asked him for a lift.  
\- Aha, yeah, it's... Good. Way better than mine, obviously, - he murmured.

\- What was that?

\- Nothing! I said nothing.

\- Um, okay... Where's yours?

\- Uh, it's um, uh, outside, uh, and, um, - the situation was awkward. Liam couldn't see that piece of shit of a car. He would think Zayn was a loser, or worse, a gold digger! He'd think Zayn was a hobo, as if he's going to steal his money, and high school taught him that there was no justice for people like him. Besides, he had already made a bad impression.

\- We should go get that checked, - Liam interrupted, - You're already talking nonsense.

\- Yeah, we should, okay.

They got in the car. Liam drove, Zayn sat shotgun and Loki sat in the backseat. After 10 mins, they arrived at the hospital. Zayn and Liam both went in and Loki got locked up in the car.

The bump was nothing to worry about. It was swollen and it hurt, but it wasn't that serious. His skull wasn't fractured (what Liam worried most about) and Zayn would be feeling great again in two weeks max.

They exited the hospital with smiley faces. Zayn cracked a joke about his head not cracking up and Liam laughed. They decided to take a walk together (and Loki) before driving back to the beach.

\- Thank you. For taking me to the hospital. I'm really... grateful.  
\- Don't even mention it. It was my fault you got hurt in the first place. If Loki hadn't bothered you, none of this would've happened, so I had to take you, or I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, know what I mean? - he chuckled, - I'd worry about it too much.  
\- Thank you, I...  
\- Zayn, it's cool, - Liam smiled reassuringly.  
\- Okay, - Zayn nodded.  
\- So, if I may ask, what were you doing there, at the beach?  
\- Um, I was out, just chillin' , I really wanted to go to the beach today. Needed a little time away from the busy citylife, well, life, in general.  
\- Tough week?  
\- Tell me about it.  
\- Yeah, me too. Been super busy, - Liam sighed.  
\- With what? If it's okay for me to ask.  
\- No, it's fine. My job is, uh, very demanding, so I have to be up and running all day and honestly, I'm very tired. So I took a day off and here I am.  
\- What do you work as?  
\- Ummm , - he hesitated.  
\- It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I won't tell you mine either so that way we're even.  
Liam chuckled again and nodded.  
\- Thank you.  
\- It's okay.  
\- It's really awkward, because my job kinda freaks people out at first and I-  
\- Liam, if you don't want to tell me, don't. I'm not pressuring you, - Zayn said. Actually, he didn't say this because he felt it. He said it because if he didn't, Liam would tell him about his job, and then he would have to tell him about his. It was better if none of them knew. After all, if Liam's job was such a big deal, maybe Liam was like him, maybe Liam did what he did; or worse, Liam could be a hitman. That would explain the scar on his chest too...  
\- Okay then, I won't.  
They both smiled and kept walking silently for a while. It wasn't a comfortable silence, Zayn felt like he needed to say something, he needed to make the conversation continue. Apparently, Liam felt that too, because he spoke again.  
\- So where are you from?  
\- New York, - Zayn answered.  
\- New York?  
\- Yeah. And you?  
\- British, obviously, but I moved here like, six months ago. Much more opportunities here.  
\- Yeah, I noticed the accent.  
\- What about your accent? Where is that from? - he asked carefully.  
\- Um, I'm half pakistani from my dad's side, and half British from my mom's side, so it came from there.  
\- Pakistani and British? Nice, I like it. Ever been to Pakistan?  
\- No, not yet. But I guess I will go someday, eventually, you know? When I'm like, 80 years old, - he giggled, Liam laughed, - when I'm like, dying and it will be my last wish, or something like that.  
They both laughed. Man, he was really starting to like Liam. They could actually be good friends.  
\- So, which part of Britain?  
\- Wolverhampton, in England.  
\- I've always wanted to visit England. London, to be specific.  
\- Yeah, everybody wants to go there, and honestly, you should. I've been there a couple of times and it's truly wonderful. It's a beautiful city. What about you mum? Where's she from?  
\- Bradford,- he answered shortly and as soon as Liam opened his mouth to say something, he said, - Haven't been there either so don't ask.  
\- Well, aren't you a mindreader? - Liam joked. It was Zayn's turn to laugh, - you took the words right out of my mouth. But, Bradford, I've been there.  
\- Yeah? How is it?  
\- Uh, many people who live there wish to, like, get out, know what I mean? It's, it's not the best place.  
\- Well, New York isn't much either. It's better, but it's also dangerous, and people don't care about you that much here. You're on your own here.  
\- Are you on your own?  
Zayn stopped in his tracks and looked at him. Liam stopped two seconds later.  
\- What? Did I say something I shouldn't?  
\- No, it's just... It reminded me of something, - Zayn shook his head and started walking again, - it's okay. I'm fine. Uh, no, I'm not on my own, I live with a couple of friends a few blocks away.  
\- Friends? Living the dream, huh? Well, my dream. That damn sitcom ruined my reality expectations! - he joked again.

  
The conversation went on and on for an hour. They walked and told each other so many things about themselves, about their lives. Liam told him about his life back home, about his bestfriend, about Loki, about life when he moved here and so on. Zayn also told him about Harry, about the place he lived, about what his hobbies were, but not one word about Selena. Why? He didn't think of her once during that whole hour. Actually, he hadn't thought of her all day. Her name, her face, her being hadn't crossed his mind once that day. He was so caught up in their conversation, even his headache had worn off. Liam seemed interesting, he had traveled a lot all around the world, he had so much to share with him and Zayn felt like he had so much to learn from Liam, and he was gonna try and learn as much as he could in that one short hour of conversation. He asked so many questions and Liam answered them all without hesitating. Being with him, talking with him felt great, he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. He wanted to be friends with Liam.  
Time passed unnoticed and it started to get dark.  
\- We should head back now, yeah?  
\- Yeah, okay.  
\- So, should I take you back to the beach or should I take you home?  
\- Uh, no, it's okay. I'll go myself. I mean, you've already done so much for me.  
\- No, don't even mention it. After all, I'm glad I did it, - Liam nodded and smiled.  
\- Thank you, again, but don't worry about me. I'll take the bus from here.  
\- Zayn, - Liam took a deep breath and spoke in a serious tone, - I insist. Let me take you home.

Zayn was confused. Nobody had ever acted this way towards him, and it was even weirder that a stranger was doing it. Liam was being nice, too nice. Why would he offer himself like that? To a stranger? Okay, the ride to the hospital was acceptable, and the walk after too, but a ride home? This wasn't a date.

A terrible thought crossed his mind.

What if everything that happened, the whole day, was staged? Liam could be an actor in all of this, paid by somebody else to check on Zayn. Or maybe he had a job to finish himself and he needed Zayn's help for that. After all, Liam did mention something about his job being difficult. And that scar... You don't get a scar that big just any day.

Zayn squinted his eyes at Liam, who was pouting. Everything seemed very fishy: the way Liam approached him, acting all kind and loving. He paid for the hospital, he wanted them to take a walk together, he was gonna drive him home... 

\- No, you didn't say anything wrong, - that was the whole point. He never said anything wrong, as if he knew Zayn before they met, - I just remembered I have to go somewhere, - Zayn nodded and smiled faintly while he started walking faster. Liam followed again.  
\- Can I take you there? You seem to be in a hurry, - he said while taking short fast breaths, trying to keep up with Zayn's pace. 

Zayn was thinking of a way out of there. Liam was obviously not gonna let him leave just like that.   
He walked faster and faster, now he was basically jogging, with Liam three steps behind, talking about something on how he shouldn't leave and it wouldn't be a bother for him and so on. Zayn didn't listen carefully.

He saw it from afar: his escape, the vehicle he would use to get away from Liam. This way he couldn't follow him. It had stopped momentarily in its station and it was about to part again. Oh, he had never been happier to see it. The bus!

Zayn ran to the bus, no, he sprinted to it, and the second he stepped in the doors closed and left Liam outside, panting.  
Zayn walked to the window gave him one last look. Liam was out of breath, with his hands on his knees. The fact that he had had to drag Loki along with them while running tired him. Tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and chest and the tank top he wore was wet in a few places. Lazy runner for such a build up body.

Liam straightened his back and gave Zayn a questioning look. Sneaky little bastard. He still acted like he had nothing to hide. It was over now. Zayn smirked victoriously and waved at him, while the bus drove away.


End file.
